are you an M?
by kanebii
Summary: Something is bothering Ebisu. It's about Yato. PWP.


**Summary:** _Something is bugging Ebisu. It's about Yato._

**Pairing:** _Ebisu/Yato._

**Disclaimer:** _I own this fic, not the characters._

**Warning:** _PWP. Boylove, as usual. Also unbetaed._

* * *

.

'Yatogami, are you an M?'

It is a sudden question. So sudden that you punches Ebisu out of reflex and if it isn't for his Shinki blocking the blow, he would be getting a black eye.

'It's none of your business.'

You scowl and refuse to answer the question. Kofuku thinks it is a good idea and she is curious too, so she pushes the subject. You have to turn to Daikoku for help so they would drop it. Yukine thinks it is funny and he is about to say something when you give him a death glare that guarantee him the most unfortunate fate. That is all it takes to make the kid stay silent.

.

But Ebisu is persistent.

'Yatogami, are you an M?'

He asks on another day when you are out doing your work. You wonder how the hell did he find you and throw an empty juice can at him. He catches it easily enough.

You show him that you can be stubborn too and ignore him.

.

'It's fine if you are an M, Yatogami. No need to hide-'

A pillow greets his face when you see him standing in the room that you share with Yukine one night. Kofuku hears the noise so she comes upstairs to see what all the fuss is about. Ebisu simply asks if he could stay the night for it is late and he apologizes for his sudden intrusion. He says that he feels like sleeping at Kofuku's house today if she doesn't mind. The Goddess of Misfortune immediately agrees and tells Daikoku to prepare a futon for him.

Yukine doesn't mind as long as he can sleep on his own futon.

Nobody seems to have any objection against the matter, hence you can conclude that they are trying to mess with you.

.

The room is sufficient for three people.

And yet.

Ebisu is lying right next to you even when he has his futon.

You know he is trying to mess with you, he must be because purposely, he is moving closer, driving you nearer and nearer to the edge of the futon.

'Oi, Ebisu. You are too close.'

You hiss in a low voice so Yukine would not hear you. The god behind you refuse to budge. If anything, he even moves closer so your bodies are pressed together. You try to push him back but it is futile. The close proximity is enough for you to feel his steady breathing on your nape, tickling your skin. You don't know whether he is awake or not. His breathing pattern is that of someone who already asleep but you highly doubt it.

'E-bi-su!'

You whisper hastily and try to push harder this time. He shifts a little but much to your annoyance, he slings an arm around your waist and pulls you closer as if you are his hug pillow. You can feel him nuzzling against your neck, breathing in your scent. This is too much. He is just too close for comfort.

His hand slips under your shirt and you have to cover your mouth to stop yourself from making any weird noise. You grip on his arm and squeeze hard as a warning but another foreign hand is sneaking up your back, tracing the line of your spine. He slips his hand beneath your waist and pull you snug against his chest. Your breath hitches, goosebumps rise over your arms as warm skin touches your cool flesh. At the same time, a pair of lips is kissing down your neck softly, peppering butterfly kisses. He maps out your stomach under his fingers. Fleeting caresses is enough to make your skin tingle and his little ministration on your neck is not helping the situation at all, if not making it worse.

'Hnn...'

You can't help but let out a small moan when those fingers wickedly traces upward and pinch your nipple. This is molestation. You will definitely kill him for this. He resorts to sucking and nibbling on your neck after a while with only kissing. There is a spot on the junction between your neck and shoulder where he bites down rather harshly. Hissing in pain, you muffle your cry with the back of you hand. You feel trapped and the worst part about this is that you are turned on. Stupid libido for not even bother to notify him beforehand.

He doesn't stop. Those fingers keep teasing your nipple, tugging on it while his lips are working on your neck. His breath is hot and you clench your eyes shut. Your mind and your body are at a conflict. This can't happen, he isn't suppose to touch you like this or else it will end in something that will make both of you regret, yet, your body can't deny how good this feels. Your body has been neglected for a long time that even the smallest touch of him turns you on.

It is not enough.

His hand lingers on you stomach before slipping down below, over the outside cursive of your hips before running down the length of your inner thighs. You shiver helplessly when he brushes his hand dangerously near your crotch. Your heart is pounding in your chest so loud that you can hear it. Yukine is in the room with you, he can wake up any moment so you have to be quiet. But it's hard to stay silent when he is practically molesting you. Small, shallow pants escape your lips and you try to keep it down as much as possible.

It is so frustrating.

You know you can turn around, face him and tell him what he wants to hear, what you want but you are just too stubborn. Your pants slip down your hips and his hand touching you there is the last straw.

You turn around to lie on your side and all words die in your throat the moment you see his face. Contrary to your expectation, he is frowning, dropping his deadpan-look and instead, there is a look of concentration and sober on his face. Eyes as dark as the midnight sky bore into your soul.

Before you can utter anything, he grabs the back of your neck and tugs you into a kiss. His tongue quickly takes over, making full use of your open cavity. He kisses you like a depraved man and the taste of your lips is his salvation. It is intimate and passionate, more than anything you had ever experienced. You return the kiss feebly, all the while unconsciously clinging to him. Teeth graze on your lower lips then biting down. It stings a little but your muffled moan is enough proof for him to note that you like it. What he is doing to you with his tongue make your head spins and for a moment, you even forget that there is still someone else next to you.

Yukine is still sleeping.

It is you who choose to end the kiss. He lets you pull away to regain your breath before diving in again, making is a messy kiss with teeth and saliva but you still find it hot nonetheless. After another attempt to separate his lips from you, he finally moves back a little and allows you the ability to speak.

'My Shinki is still sleeping-'

'Then you should keep it down.'

He murmurs in a husky voice and you know you are doomed. The god continues his work, starting from your earlobe with nibbles and sucks, he trails down to your jaw, placing wet kisses and finally stops at your neck, where he keeps himself busy. Pecks and bites and licks and kisses are peppered all over your throat, pulsing against his mouth with each of your heartbeat. You have to bite your lips to stop any sound from escaping. Deliberately, the god is leaving marks on your neck but that only makes you more excited. The iron taste of blood hits your taste bud as soon as you feel the sharp pain of tender skin pierced by sharp teeth. His hand wanders lower, touching you through the thin material of your pants then rubbing your groin teasingly. Even with your hand over your mouth, keeping it down is a difficult thing to do when he is touching you like this. Your attempt to catch your breath is easily discarded once he gets inside your pant, easily pushes it down to your ankles.

His thumb teases the head of your cock and rolls in circle at the slit. You can only hold your moan in and clutch on his shirt like it was your lifeline. He jerks you off in an almost agonizingly pace, slow and tortuous and you can't help but silently beg him for more. Slowly, you feel yourself getting wet, pre-cum pooling on the tip of your cock. The shirt that you are wearing is pushed up to your neck, exposing your chest and stomach. His breath gusts across your bare skin and he manages to elicit a small, breathless moan from you.

'This might hurt a little.'

Before you could fully comprehend what he just said, he flips you around and a finger wet with your pre-cum traces the outer ring of your entrance before sliding in. Your back arches and you almost let out a shriek upon feeling the intrusion. Another finger is soon added and it burns. You writhe and squirm in his hold but the pain is not comfortable. It only serves to fuel your lust. Right now you are so hard it hurts.

He scissors two fingers inside of you and you try your best to relax. Tensing now would only make it harder for both of you. Experimentally, he thrusts in slowly and brushes against your sensitive bundle of nerves. Tremor wrecks down your body and you bite down quite hard on your hand. He removes his fingers not long after that and your mind is left in a haze. There is the rustling sound of clothes behind you but you can't bring yourself to turn around.

'I'm coming in', he whispers.

You barely register what happens as he pushes in. Your eyes widen before crashing shut, your mouth falls open and a line of saliva drips past red swollen lips. Centimetre by centimetre, he gradually fills you up. It burns and aches and hurts in every way possible but you crave for it. Your hands tighten in fistfuls of white futon. He aims for your prostate with each and every of his precise thrust and it takes all of your willpower to not scream and keep it muffle using your hand. You feel so full with him inside and the way he keeps himself busy by marking your neck doesn't help either.

You melt under him, under his touch. It feel so good. Electric pleasure runs up your body each time your sweet spot is hit and your back arches like a bow. The sound of your pants and quiet groan and his erratic breathing are no longer subdued.

You know Yukine can wake up any moment now but with him fucking you like this then you can't careless. Just thinking about the thrill of it send shiver up your spine.

You are so turned on that you can feel the familiar pressure in the pit of your stomach. Panting harshly, you squeeze around his throbbing cock when the pleasure becomes too much. You whisper his name soundlessly and with a brush of his finger on the tip of your cock, white hot euphoria comes to you and blank out everything. He follows right after that and finishes his load inside of you.

You are exhausted and wrung out. Boneless is the word that most suitable to describe the state you are in. As your head clears out, you can hear his breathing slowly become normal again. He welcomes your weight besides him in a gentle embrace. Dark eyes look into your blue ones and a smile creeps up his face.

'I think you are an M, Yatogami.'

Being too tired to fight with him about this matter, instead of coming up with a snide remark, you simply scowl and bury your head in his chest.

'Think of it however you like.'

You can feel him smiling but gratefully, he decides not to push the matter and instead, settles into a more comfortable position to sleep.

.

The next morning when you wake up, he is already gone. Yukine informs you that Ebisu had to leave early, saying that he would contact you later. You nod and yawn tiredly. Your entire body aches, especially the area below. The kid tells you to go down for breakfast if you like and turns to leave. Before closing the door behind, he mumbles.

'And next time if you guys want to get busy, tell me beforehand so I can find another room to sleep. It's gross hearing my master and another God have sex. Also, cover your neck, I can see the mark he left on you.'

In record time, your cheeks turn tomato red with embarrassment and your hand flies up to touch your neck.

'Stupid Ebisu.'

You are definitely going to pay him back the next time you see him.

.

* * *

Finally! Why do I keep writing porn? It's not like I want to but it's the only thing that comes to me when I want to write something. Damn.


End file.
